Meant for Me
by LivvyWriter
Summary: Chloe and Clark loved eachother, but after an accident, Clark pushed Chloe away, trying to protect her. Chloe becomes close with Lex in Metrop. but then Clark returns..


**Rating:** _T_

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned Clark, you'd know. I own nothing except my plot._

**Summary:** _Clark pushed Chloe away so Chloe moved to Metropolis. That's where the story picks up. Chloe's only friend is Lex and he's there for her. Chloe needs Clark, and he needs her, right? All chlark and BUT some minor Chlex._

**Other:** _Minor songfic! 'You were meant for Me" is owned by Jewel._

**"You Were Meant For Me"**

**_L_**i**v_v_y**W**_r_ite_r_**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" My alarm clock beeped shrilly. I reached out my hand to turn it off, but I couldn't find it. I sat up and looked over and it flashed in green neon letters, 6:00. I got up, reluctantly starting my day.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed slowly, my mind drifts to where it always does. Home. It was my second month in Metropalis, and I missed him terribly. I got up and walked into the kitchen, getting ready to fix my breakfast.

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m._

_I feel so far from where I've been_

_I got my eggs and my pancakes too_

_I got my maple syrup, everything but you._

_I break the yolks, make a smiley face_

I sat down at the breakfast table in my new kitchen. I smile faintly as I look around the room, proud of my effort. My new apartment's in the city, and it's a corner apartment. The daily planet pays well, and Lex is always watching my back, so I know that he paid part of the down payment.

He tried to blame it on my job's benefits, but I knew the truth. He lives down the hall, even though he can afford much better. I know Clark made him promise to watch over me or something. But I don't mind it, Lex keeps me company, and he was there throughout the breakup. The light yellow in the kitchen seems so happy and uplifting, but it just makes me miss Clark more. It's kind of sad that everything reminds me of him.

_I kinda like it in my brand new place_

_I wipe the spots off the mirror_

_Don't leave the keys in the door_

_Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause_

Clark and I were there. We had finally established that we were in love. And then it happened. We were spending a day by Crater Lake, and remember that I knew his secret, and he also knew I knew it. That was a reason that we got together, he realized that he could trust me, and that I had known his secret for over half a year and not told a soul.

But anyway, we were down by Crater Lake, when Jerel, the villain of the week, shot me. He was Clark's enemy, and knowing he could get to him by going through me, he shot me, right in the thigh. The story folds out to being that Clark rushed me to the hospital, I was fine, Clark defeated Jeral, and pushed me away. That's how I ended up here. I miss him so much...

_Dreams last so long_

_even after you're gone_

_I know you love me_

_And soon you will see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you._

I want to go back so bad, to try one last time to reassure him that I'm a big girl. And that I love him unconditionally. But I'm afraid that if I go back, I'll see my worst fear. That he's moved on. I need someone to talk to, so I call Lex. It's a Saturday, so there's no work, but Lex isn't home. I left a message anyway.

"Lex, it's Chloe, I'm lonely. That's code for get your ass over here. I'll be home all day." I hung up and tapped my fingers on the counter. I'm still lonely, so I call my Dad.

_I called my daddy, he was out for a walk_

_Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk_

_So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news_

_More hearts being broken or people being used_

No answer. I sigh and plop down on the couch. The remote is all the way on the coffee table. If I reach...far...enough... UMPH! The floor's mighty hard. Laying on my back, I stare at the ceiling. I'm too lazy to get up. My eyelids begin to droop..

The next thing I know, I hear someone enter my house. I ask sleepily, "Who's there?"

"It's Lex Chlo, where are you?" I hear the heavy footsteps. I wave my foot in the air like a surrendering flag. He sees it and comes over. He leans next to me. I'm still lying on the floor.

"Are you hurt Chloe?" He has a concerned/amused glint in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just tired. And depressed. And awfully lonely. But you seem to be the remedy for that." I smile.

"Well I'm glad, because I-" He flashed two tickets in front of me. "Have two tickets to the new Art Gallery. And I won't take no for an answer. So get up!" He stood up and I raised my hands for him to grab. He grabbed them and tugged and I flung up.

"Whiplash!" I rubbed my neck playfully. He smiled a rare smile, only, it wasn't as rare anymore. We had saved each other. He had saved me when I was in a downward spiral, and I had saved him from the downward spiral he called his life. We were there for each other.

"It starts in an hour in a half, and it's on the other side of town, so I'm giving you 45 minutes to primp." He confirmed.

"46 minutes." I debated. I hate being bossed around.

"46 minutes it is then."

_I go about my business, I'm doin fine_

_Besides what would I say if I had you on the line_

_Same old story, not much to say_

_Hearts are broken, everyday._

I opend my closet door and start scouting through my clothes. I pick out a deep red halter dress. It showed a bit of cleavage, and a lot of leg. But it wasn't slutty. A diamond zirconia brooch held it together at the top. I left my hair down, curled it, and grabbed my silver strappy shoes. I didn't bother much with make-up. A little mascara, lip-gloss, blush, and some eyeliner. I was ready to go with 20 minutes to go. I twirled in front of the mirror and smiled.

"Perfect."

The doorbell rang. Lex was always 5 minutes early, but 20? That was tacky. 'Maybe he forgot something..' I thought. I clacked to the door and swung it open.

"Lex, your quite-" I gasped. It wasn't Lex.

"Clark?"

_I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause_

_Dreams last so long_

_Even after you're gone_

_I know you love me_

_And soon I know you will see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

"Hey Chloe." He stood awkward at 6'4 and a nervous smile on his ageless face. Clad in a red plaid shirt and khakis, his idea of dress pants. His hair was longer then I remember it, scruffier. His eyes were duller than I'd ever seen them, and his cheeks were missing its rosy color.

"Clark." I repeated his name. What else am I supposed to say? Good lord, the love of my life shows up at my door after not seeing each other for 2 months.

I was prepared to melt back into his arms. But this was the man that broke my heart, saying it was for my own good. I stood my ground and tried to look menacing in my two-inch stilettos and my cocktail dress.

"What are you here for Clark? What do you want?" I fiddled with the doorknob, but I didn't waver.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I know it's not right just to show up.. But I can't do this." His eyes stared through me, but you know, not literally or I would be somewhat dead.

"Can't do what?" I asked, my voice as hard as stone.

"I can't be without you and know that it's all my fault. I pushed you away because I loved you, I still do Chlo! And you know me, this is not what the old Clark would have done, he wouldn't have shown up here without warning just so he could tell you how breathtaking you look and how much he missed not seeing you everyday. But the old Clark pushed you away, and I want you back so unbelievably much. I need you Chloe."

I was speechless for a minute but then the words just came.

"Imagine hearing this after two months of not hearing from you once. Imagine having our memories circulating in my head twenty-four seven. Imagine everything reminding me of you.-" My voice had started out cold, hard, and that's how I intended it. But then I knew that my bitterness, my need for revenge could ruin my future.

"-Imagine everything you just said being my feelings for the past 2 months. I've missed you so much Clark." He stepped in the apartment and he enveloped me. I clung to him and wept.

"I knew you were meant for me." I said and sighed. Clark held on to me tightly. I could see into the hallway. Lex came around the turn in the hall and saw Clark and me. He stood there for a split second, smiled briefly and walked away.

I could've sworn I saw a tiny tear slide down his cheek

_

* * *

_

_Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you._

_a/n IVE CHANGED IT SLIGHTLY. DADDY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE Mama and he was supposed to be she. _

_a/n 2 - Reviews are pleasant. If you have any other Chlark or Chlex ideas and don't know how to write it, my email's on my homepage. _


End file.
